


In the Hands of the Enemy

by All_InProcess



Series: Whumptober2020 [1]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Kidnapping, Love, Love/Hate, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_InProcess/pseuds/All_InProcess
Summary: Angel's brother and girlfriend are both kidnapped by Samcro, and it's up to him to get them back before it's too late. The clock is ticking and there is only so much time before all of their secrets are spilled.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953268
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	In the Hands of the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in such a long time. And I was never good at condensing things down for a one-shot (hence this being like 3k words haha) but it did feel good to write again. Branched into a whole new set of fandoms and characters so please keep that in mind while you're reading.  
> I'm excited to participate in my first writing challenge. Happy Whumptober!

She came to, unable to see anything or move anything. She was fidgeting, trying to move anything that she could. She tried to speak, but her mouth was gagged. Tears bled through her blindfold as the weight of the situation started to fully settle on her shoulders. The more conscious she became, the more her senses were overloaded. She felt the ropes rubbing against her wrists and ankles. She could feel through her jeans that she was bound at the knees too. She couldn’t see anything but she felt every fiber moving against her skin, the sweat dripping down her forehead, and the intense dryness in her mouth.

She did her best to let out a whine of sorts, trying to feel out who else was there. Everything that happened before was such a blur—it had all happened so fast and her brain wasn’t ready to catch up with everything.

“Oh, she’s awake,” the voice was one she recognized only because it had been one of the ones screaming when they all burst into the clubhouse.

“Take her blindfold off, man,” a second voice piped up.

Her entire body was trembling, and she didn’t know whether or not she actually wanted to see where she was and who she was trapped with. Maybe it would be better not knowing. They could just kill her and get it over with, whatever _it_ even ended up being.

A pair of hands started roughly working at the knot that was tired at the back of her head for her blindfold. Her body was shaking and tears continued to flow as she squeezed her eyes shut, not ready to see the reality she was being faced with.

“Open your eyes,” the second voice was very close to her face.

As much as she didn’t want to, she found herself opening her eyes. Who she came face-to-face with didn’t provide any sense of comfort whatsoever. She wished that they had taken the gag out of her mouth, not because she wanted to scream, but because she would’ve spit right in his face.

“See that?” Jax said with a chuckle, “Went from afraid to pissed off in about two seconds flat,” he glanced back at Happy, “Told you it’d be a good idea to take her blindfold off.” He laughed as he watched her fight against her restraints, “I’d be careful if I were you. You’re not the only one on the line here,” he spun her chair.

She tried to scream against the gag in her mouth but it came out muffled. She saw EZ sitting there, still unconscious. Maybe it was lucky that they were the only ones at the scrapyard at that time—it saved the rest of the club from being in the position that they were. She didn’t understand what the Sons would want with either of them, but especially her. She wasn’t even in the club, she just tended bar at the clubhouse sometimes. She was hardly at the level of being a pawn in their giant chess game, let alone a more high-stakes player. And EZ was still a prospect. Sure he was almost patched in but she figured that if they were trying to send a message they would try to kidnap someone a little higher up on the totem pole.

Despite the fact that her brain was racing at a mile a minute, and tears were still gathering in her eyes as she looked at EZ tied up in the same manner that she was, her body had completely stilled. There were no more tremors or shakes.

“Want me to wake him up?” Jax gestured over to EZ, “I’m sure he’d love to see you.”

She exhaled hard through her nose, wishing she could say what was on her mind, but also not wanting to feed into his games. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. She wasn’t overly familiar with the Sons, but from what she had heard Samcro hadn’t had good leadership in a very long time—they operated differently than the Mayans and their brotherhood suffered a lot because of that. Jax seemed like he was someone who could get power-happy very easily.

“I’ll get him for you, don’t worry, darlin’,” he stepped over to where EZ was strapped to his chair. He crouched down so that he was face-level with the Prospect and waited a moment before reaching out and slapping him across the face.

She flinched, closing her eyes tight for a moment at the sound of it. It was hard to see anyone hurt EZ. Regardless of the tactic, it worked. He started to stir, and it seemed like he went through much of the same orientation process as she had. He started to struggle and fight against the ropes around his wrists, and if anyone in the world had the strength to break bonds like that it was EZ, but he stopped struggling at the sound of Happy’s voice.

“Not even you can rip through those ropes, Prospect.”

The sound of the man’s voice only made him struggle more, and that’s when Jax spoke up, “Sit still if you wanna be able to see again. Jax took EZ’s blindfold off and spun his chair so that they were facing each other.

EZ’s eyes grew wide as he took in the severity of the situation. He was struggling against the ropes, but the immense sadness was still present in his eyes. He hated that he was stuck in this situation, but what he hated even more is that an innocent person had gotten dragged into it as well, someone who didn’t know anything about the club business.

Happy walked over, pressing a gun against EZ’s forehead, “I said don’t fucking bother struggling, brother.”

There were a few moments of painful silence before Jax stepped over to the girl sitting in front of him, “If I take this off, promise you’re not gonna scream?”

Her tears had stopped, her body remained still. She gave a small nod to let him know that she had no intention of screaming. He smiled and set to work untying her gag. She hated how close his face was to hers, how she could feel his breath against her skin. He looked like he was getting so much enjoyment from her discomfort.

After a few moments of trying to get some saliva back into her mouth, she managed to speak, “What the fuck do you want with us?”

“Isn’t it a little obvious?”

She raised her eyebrows, “No? I’m not in the club, you get that, right? No MC is _that_ progressive,” she was still twisting her wrists against the ropes, despite the feeling of it ripping her skin, “And he’s just a prospect,” she meant no disrespect by it, but she was hoping that if she downplayed everything they might have a better shot at making it out of this, “There’s nothing that I can give you. I don’t know shit.”

Jax looked back and forth between the two of them for a minute, trying to feel out what exactly was going on. She refused to look EZ in the eyes, the only way that she could pretend that she wasn’t about to fall apart was if she didn’t have to see how broken he was too. But he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Tears began to trail down his cheeks.

“ _You_ might not know shit,” Jax said, “But your boyfriend sure does,” he took a phone out of his pocket, “and you’re gonna get him here.”

“Why would I do that?” she had no doubt that Angel could get them out of the scrape that they were in, but it wasn’t going to be pretty.

“Because if you don’t I’ll kill the both of you.”

“Who’s to say that you won’t do that anyway?” she shot back, sounding much more confident than she felt.

“She has a point,” Happy piped in.

Jax shot him a look, “Not helping, bro,” he looked back at her, “You’re just gonna have to trust me, darlin’.”

“Call him yourself.”

He shook his head, “Nah, he’s not gonna feel what the stakes are until he hears your voice. Then him and all his little buddies will race right to you.”

“What the fuck do you want?” she really didn’t know much about the MC’s business. She knew it was shady, and shady enough that Angel purposely kept it from her, but other than that she had nothing to go on. She didn’t think that they were deep enough into anything to warrant kidnapping people over it.

“Your man and his club are in bed with Galindo. They have some information that is going to be _very_ important to me.”

She risked a look over at EZ, trying to see if what Jax was saying was true or if he was just trying to get a reaction out of her. The disappointment on EZ’s face told her everything that she needed to know. It was too much to process all at once, but the only choice she really had once he dialed that phone was to talk.

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” Jax said as he crouched down in front of her, “But I will if I have to.”

She took an unsteady breath but didn’t say anything to him as he held the phone up to her ear. It rang, and rang, and rang. Angel was always shitty at answering his phone. Usually it didn’t matter because she would just be calling about groceries or what time he would be getting home. It was never about a hostage situation.

After what felt like a million rings, they were rewarded with Angel’s voice on the other end of the line, “Hello?”

“Angel?”

“Amor?” he sounded frantic, “Where the fuck are you? Where’s EZ?”

The sound of the panic in his voice was making it difficult for her to keep her composure, “I, I don’t know. They burst into the clubhouse and took me and EZ. I was knocked out—I don’t remember anything. I have no clue where we are.”

“They? Who the fuck is they?”

Jax took the phone and held it to his own ear, “Now that we’ve got your attention, Angel. I’ve got a bit of a favor to ask you.”

“You gotta be _fucking_ kidding me.”

“You wanna see your girl and your brother again, you’ll show up and play nice and tell me what I need to know. We told you guys we were going to get the info on Galindo one way or another. You didn’t give it up willingly so now we’re going to have to take it. I’ll send you the address. You’ve got two hours to get here,” he hung up the phone before Angel could respond. He turned to her, smiling, “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Despite her better judgment, she spit at him. She despised everything about him. He laughed, shaking his head, “Tell you what, I’ll give you two some alone time together. Seems like there are some things you need to discuss. Let’s hope your boy gets here in time.” He motioned to Happy to untie EZ’s gag, and the two of them walked out.

“What the _fuck_ EZ?” she snapped as soon as the door closed behind Jax and Happy, tears were running down her face once again, “What the fuck is going on?”

“I’m sorry,” he sounded so genuinely broken, “I never wanted you to get wrapped up in this.”

“Your brother says the same shit and yet here we are. Can’t even feel my fucking hands anymore,” she tried to take a deep breath but it came out shaky, “What did he mean you’re in bed with the cartel?”

“I can’t—”

“Don’t!” she let out a humorless laugh, “We’re tied to chairs in some fucking warehouse, EZ. You don’t get to play the brotherhood secrecy card. Not anymore. Please, tell me, what the fuck is going on.”

Angel had called Coco and Bishop, telling them what had happened and where they needed to go. They caught up to each other on the highway and headed North as fast as they could. None of them had any idea what they were walking into, but they all knew that walking away from it wasn’t an option.

They rolled into the lot at the address that they had been given. It looked like any other abandoned warehouse they’d seen, meaning it was large and they’d have to tackle each room to try and find out where they Sons were stashing their people. They also didn’t know how many men from Samcro were there.

Angel took the lead, kicking in the locked door of the warehouse. Coco and Bishop followed close behind, everyone had their guns drawn and ready. They listened hard and heard a clattering sound coming from the opposite end of the room that they were in. They each ducked behind whatever large object they could find, knowing that it was only a matter of seconds before Samcro came busting through the door.

Sure enough, mere seconds later the sound of bullets echoed throughout the building. Angel listened hard and could only distinguish two different voices, which meant that the Sons were outnumbered. The three of them managed to maneuver around the room without being hit. Bishop fired off a couple shots and they heard Happy let out a groan of pain.

Bishop took that moment to dive onto him, knocking the gun out of his hands. He had shot Happy through the thigh, meaning that he was going to be hard-pressed to be able to stand up and try to go after them. For good measure, though, Bishop slammed the man’s head back against the concrete and knocked him out. He had no interest in leaving dead bodies behind—he just wanted his people to leave safely.

Jax realized that he was outnumbered, three-to-one, and sprinted back to the room where he was keeping his hostages. He crouched down behind the girl’s chair, holding his gun to her temple.

She laughed, “You fucking pussy.”

“Shut up,” Jax snapped. All three of them came into the room, guns at the ready. Jax immediately spoke up, “One more move, and I’ll blow her brains out.”

“C’mon, Jax,” Angel sounded extremely calm given the situation, “She ain’t got nothing to do with this.”

“Yea? Then I’d hate to see her suffer because of it. So drop your guns, and tell me what I need to know.”

Angel’s face faltered for a moment, not wanting to turn his girlfriend into a casualty of war. Unfortunately, Jax noticed the split second of weakness and knew that that was the exact button he was going to have to press in order to make it out of the situation unscathed. He pushed the gun harder into her temple, “I’ll fucking do it.”

“Then fucking do it already,” she snapped, “Jesus Christ you think they’re going to compromise all of their work for a fucking bartender?” the words stung as she said them but she had to follow through on it.

“They might not,” he looked between Bishop and Coco as he wrapped one arm around her neck, “but,” his gaze averted to Angel, “he will. So put the guns down, and you get to walk out of here with your girl and your brother. Everybody wins.”

There was a moment of stillness in the room, and then Jax let out a loud scream as a set of teeth sank into his arm. He struck her with the butt of his gun, causing her chair to tip over and send her to the floor. Coco took that moment to put two shots in Jax’s shoulder and one through his calf—if Bishop wasn’t dropping bodies, he wasn’t going to start either. He kicked the gun away for good measure

Angel immediately dove to untie his girl who was dazed on the floor. He sliced all the ropes off of her while Coco set to work freeing up EZ as well. Angel went to pull her into a hug when she pushed him away, hitting him hard on the chest with both of her hands.

“Don’t touch me,” her eyes were filled with tears, “You have so much explaining to do, Angel.”

The other three stood by, looking on with a lot of discomfort written all over their faces. They had almost forgotten about Jax who was still on the floor, writhing in pain. Coco pressed the tip of his gun between Jax’s eyes, warning him that if he ever tried to pull any shit like this ever again he wouldn’t be so kind with where he aimed his bullets.

“Oh,” Bishop leaned down so he was eye to eye with him, “and we’re taking your van. Figure out your own way back to Charming.”

The five of them exited the building, everyone getting to leave in one piece. EZ looked a little worse for wear, and he tried to get a decent look at the cut on the girl’s head from where Jax had struck her with his gun but she kept her head tilted down, eyes glued to the blacktop passing beneath their feet.

“One of you okay to drive?” Bishop asked.

EZ nodded, “Yea, I’m good for it. Van is around the side I can just take that back down.” Bishop gave a nod of approval and he headed off to retrieve the vehicle.

Angel reached for the girl’s hand, “Querida, please, let me—”

She pulled her hand away and walked quickly in the other direction. “Hey!” she called after EZ, “EZ, wait up!” she caught up to him, “Can I ride back with you?”

“Um,” he glanced back and saw his brother standing there, heartbreak all over his face, “yea, of course.”

She placed her hand on his bicep, giving it a light squeeze, “Thank you. I’m just, I’m not ready for that conversation yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! More Whumps to come. :)


End file.
